Alpha and Omega: Unforeseen disaster
by Lone Danger
Summary: What happens when you put a bored mind, 'Alpha and Omega', and some movies that I have watched together?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like another normal day until Humphrey wakes up to find himself as a genetically enhanced time lord. He then discovers that things aren't the way they're supposed to be.

Kate is standing high above the trees at height of fifty feet causing tremors wherever she goes; Lily is a Sith Lord that is although somewhat evil but is actually the same fun loving Lily on the inside and Garth is a trigger happy Starship Trooper that never seems to reload or need more ammo.

Also there is the possibility of some other characters from the movie getting messed up as well. Garths father Tony is now Tony Stark in an Iron wolf suit, Eve is a half-Klingon hybrid, Winston is the cyborg administrator of the pack and Humphrey and his friends that were seen log sledding with him at the beginning of the movie are now a team of Ghostbusters.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey's eyes opened all of a sudden and he felt something strange, like something was missing.

_Hmm? Where's Kate? _

He usually woke up with her right next to him sharing their body heat with each other as they slept in the cave. He got up and looked around as he came to his senses.

_I'm in some sort of cave but there's a soft floor and the cave is all square with something sticking out in the middle._

_Now, where am I? Oh that's right, Time and relative dimensions in space._

He suddenly looked surprised.

_Wait, how do I even know that? Oh that's right, time lord knowledge activation. Okay, how do I even know that?_

He looked around the room and continued thinking. _There must be something special about that table._

He walked over to it and took note of all the buttons. His memory was all a blur but he somehow knew how to operate the machine.

_Ah, that should do it! I should be appearing right outside Jasper Park right now. I am a genius,_ he thought to himself without even realising that he shouldn't even know how to operate the TARDIS anyway.

* * *

><p>Outside the park there was a rangers hut, a small souvenir store and not too far away, a McDonald's outlet built right next to a gas station. Suddenly, a blue London police box materialised outside the rangers hut. John was bored. There was nothing to do in the park but work. He really didn't know why he wanted to sign up to be a park ranger in the first place. He looked away at the trees for a while without noticing the TARDIS appearing a short distance away from him.<p>

"Hey, I didn't know this was here before. I thought they only had these in London, like forty years ago."

Suddenly a grey wolf came out of the doors. "Strange, how did it get stuck in there? I'd better tell someone that there's a loose wolf out here."

The wolf turned to look at him. "Oh no it's seen me! What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Humphrey found a park ranger. <em>Aha, maybe I can get help from him.<em>

* * *

><p>The wolf came up to John, who was frozen with fear. It stood on its hind legs, using John for support. He didn't know what to do. Then suddenly it spoke. "Hey, this is Jasper Park right? Can you point me to the entrance?" John fell to the floor unconscious as he couldn't take in what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey looked at the unconscious ranger and suddenly realised that he shouldn't have been able to say that in human language. <em>This day keeps getting stranger. Ah, there it is. <em>Humphrey sprinted towards the entrance of the park. _Hmm, I can read their language too._

Humphrey walked for a while and he was soon back in the forest with all the trees surrounding him.

He wanted back to the pack so that he could get back to his den and perhaps get some answers as to how he got stuck outside the park. Suddenly a wolf that stood on two legs and wore armour pointed a gun at him. "Stop right there citizen, let me see your identification."

Humphrey looked at the wolf. "Oh Barf its just you."

"Humphrey? Where have you been all morning? I don't know but everything around here has gotten a little crazy."

He looked at Garth in and then at the trees around him. "Crazy in what way?"

"Oh, Um..."

"Garth, I'm a time lord now and I can tell if you're lying."

"A time what?"

Humphrey explained everything that happened to him and how he gained his knowledge.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing although I don't quite understand all of it."

"I know, I'm having a hard time keeping up with all this information myself!"

Humphrey laughs at himself like he's going insane. "So, what was it that seems to be wrong? The trees are alright and no ones screaming or running around in a panic."

"No I mean, when I asked Winston and the others about you, they all looked at me and then they said they didn't know but when I see you I should thank you for saving the universe for the second time and saving everyone, I don't know."

Humphrey's ears pricked at the mention of that. "Saviour of the universe, I kinda like the sound of that. About time people started respecting me! Except that I can't remember anything of it."

"That's the strange thing. I don't remember either, but everyone else seems to know about it! Its like to them we've been living here all along except that for us, we either weren't here or we don't remember anything. Oh and strange thins is, when I woke up, I had this gun and armour on me and the best part is, I never seem to need to reload it. "

Humphrey looked up at the trees. "Shhh, there's something in the trees. I think I..."

Garth immediately started firing at the trees without letting Humphrey finish.

There was a blur of movement and then something white with a silver object on it leapt onto another tree. Garth kept firing.

Humphrey shouted over the noise. "Garth wait! Stop! I think I know who that is!"

Humphrey went over to Garth and pushed his gun downwards. "Stop that before you kill yourself! Its Lilly!"

The white wolf immediately jumped down from the trees, landing with such grace and precision as to not make a sound. Both of them just looked at Lilly until Humphrey finally decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Lilly don't scare us like tha..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he discovered that he had a huge slash through his stomach.

* * *

><p>Garth could only watch in horror as Lilly pulled out a glowing red light sabre and slashed Humphrey in the stomach. Even though he didn't want to, he raised his gun at his mate. "What do you think you're doing?"<p>

Lilly looked at him and smiled. "Oh don't worry, it's just a flesh wound" she said giggling with joy.

He looked back at Humphrey's dead body on the ground."You just killed Humphrey!"


	3. Chapter 3

He looked back at Humphrey's dead body on the ground. "You just killed Humphrey!"

Lilly looked back at Garth at giggled, "no I didn't, look."

Humphrey was lying dead in a puddle of his own blood. Garth continued watching and he suddenly noticed that the blood was slowly receding leaving a clean patch of dirt as though it was never there.

"What's going on?"

As soon as all the blood was gone, Humphrey's wound sealed up and he awoke from his death, gasping for air. "What the hell Lilly! You just killed me!" he said getting up.

Both of them looked at him. "How are you still alive, how did you do that?"

"Oh shit! I was dead? How am I alive?"

"That's what I was asking you!"

Lilly looked at Garth, annoyed. "I told you it was just a flesh wound."

"I think I know what just happened to me. While I was asleep, my genetic code must have been tampered with, allowing me to heal very quickly unless I am truly dead."

"Is there anything to combat that?"

"Well yes, actually, if a time lord dies they have twelve lives left. Hang on, let me try something."

Humphrey walked over to a tree and hit it with all his strength.

Both Garth and Lilly were really shocked when they saw that the tree was staring to fall over.

"I should have guessed enhanced strength. Lilly, run with me."

Lilly was confused. "What?"

Garth looked at Humphrey, confused as well.

"Just do it."

They both sprinted off at speeds faster than Garth had ever seen before.

Garth eventually caught up to where they had stopped and saw that they had not even begun to sweat.

"How did you do that?" he asked panting heavily. " I know Humphrey can do it because he's been modified but Lilly?"

Humphrey decided to answer Garth's question. "Oh she's a sith lord. They're generally evil but I don't think Lilly has been too strongly influenced. She's been trained to use the force, a mystical energy field that can greatly allow you to amplify you abilities, read minds and do all sorts of stuff ordinary wolves can't do."

Garth still didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't worry, you'll catch on to it sooner or later" said Humphrey.

"So, uh Lilly, how did you wake up this morning? In fact, how is everything going at the moment? Do you know anything about how we came to be like this?"

Lilly smiled at Humphrey. "Well I woke up and then I had this strange urge to play pranks on everyone. I also woke up with my light sabre and these robes on yet I don't remember getting any of this stuff and everyone's been acting differently."

"Don't look at me; I had pretty much the same morning as Lilly except that someone asked me why I wasn't halfway across the galaxy on Klendathu or something. When I saw Winston, he told me to get on sentry duty. By the way, he's also got some strange things sticking out of his head.

"It appears that everyone else seems to react to us like we've always been the way we are now even though I can clearly remember that before this, I was not a mutant time lord, Lilly wasn't a sith and Garth didn't have a gun. Hey wait a second, how come you both have clothes and I don't"

Humphrey's fur started to ripple and then a nice suit appeared on it. "Whoa, okay never mind." The suit slowly faded away.

Garth had an idea. "Hey, what if it's just us and Kate who still remember what Jasper Park is supposed to be like."

"What makes you think that?" asked Lilly.

"Hey, you're right maybe she knows what's going on, by the way, have you seen Kate?"

Garth and Lilly looked at each other. "No" they both replied.

"Maybe we should head back to the rest of the pack, see what they know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in the park, Kate woke up from her deep sleep. <em>Where's Humphrey? <em>

She suddenly sprang up as she realised something. _Are those trees?_

_Impossible, _she thought, _they're so small!_

She stood up and saw that she was at least three times taller than the tallest tree. _Is this for real?_

She reached out with a paw and pulled out one of the trees. She uprooted it with ease. She looked at it and thought for a while before she broke the tree in her paw like a twig. _Yes,_ _I could get used to this._

* * *

><p>The three wolves went to see Winston; perhaps he could give some answers.<p>

However, as they were walking, Humphrey noticed Saltey, Shakey and Mooch coming over to him in wierd suits with backpacks on them as they walked past an old looking brick building that was built next to where his den was.

"Hey guys, what's with the suits?"

"Don't you remember Humphrey, today you're supposed to be working remember? You know Ghost busting? It's Monday, Hello" said Saltey.

"Um, that's okay Humphrey, if you're working with the TARDIS or if you've got other business to attend to, you can always join us tomorrow."

"No way Mooch! Humphrey has to work; otherwise it won't be fair to the rest of us!"

"Saltey, Humphrey's our boss and he's also co-founder. He's the one with the money funding the project and the only might I add, that has the means to transport all of us to Zegema Beach for vacation next month. Need I say more?"

Humphrey and Garth stood speechless as they watched them argue while Lilly the evil little Sith lord she was couldn't help but laugh at the chaos.

Humphrey finally decided to step in. "Guys, what are you talking about? The suits, the packs, the building with the Ghostbusters sign built right next to my den?"

Both the wolves stopped arguing and looked at Humphrey concerned.

Mooch was the first to speak. "Humphrey, are you feeling okay?"

Saltey then looked to Shakey. "Check if he's possessed."

Shakey started pointing a P.K.E. detector at Humphrey. "He's clean."

Saltey then sighed and looked disappointed. "Look for whatever reason you don't remember you can always read about it in the computer back in the headquarters building behind us. Now, you after saving the universe for the first time decided that with the data we had gathered from that ghost at the lake, we would be able capture ghosts and keep them safely tucked away from the public. A few major incidents occurred and we saved the park from a giant marshmallow and business had never been better. But then since you recently saved the universe with your TARDIS again, we haven't seen you in days."

A voice from inside the building with the Ghostbusters sign on it came calling for the three.

"That must be Janice, our secretary. Gotta go now, bye."

The others said their goodbyes as well before leaving.

Humphrey stared in shock as they got into a car of their own and drove off to wherever it was they were supposed to be.

Garth put a paw on Humphrey's shoulder and he slowly turned around as he recovered from the shock.

"Do they even know how to drive?"

"I'm guessing that they probably don't" replied Garth.

"Well that was completely pointless." Said Lilly, slightly annoyed that they had wasted precious time with this delay.

"No, no. This wasn't a waste of time. At least I found out why I was aboard my ship when I first awoke. I must have fallen unconscious after the events that occurred." Said Humphrey.

"Hey, there it is. Winston's den!" said Lilly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Garth.

The den was dimly lit by a green light and had an eerie humming and buzzing noise coming from the inside. Garth was the first to go in, pointing the flashlight on his gun into the darkness to lead the way.

They just managed to get a short distance in the den when a tan furred wolf appeared in front of them. She had ridges on her forehead and seemed to be speaking another language as she shouted at them.

Humphrey walked calmly to the front of the group to face Eve. He started of by beating his chest once and then gestured to the surroundings as he spoke the alien language.

Eve and Humphrey continued speaking loudly for a while, then suddenly smiled and let him pass before she left the den. Garth and Lilly followed, confused as to just what happened. Garth decided to speak up. "What just happened over there?"

Humphrey smiled as he turned around to answer. "Well at first she was angry that we had violated the sanctity of her home or something like that but then I told her who I was and I just wanted to give her home a free check up to make sure there are no ghosts in it. Then she told me to be careful as Winston is still sleeping and that we shouldn't disturb him."

Garth still had more questions. "Alright, and what kind of language were you two speaking."

"Oh, Klingonese, half the quadrant knows it. Its another gift from my time lord knowledge."

"Oh, that makes sense to me I guess." Said Lilly who was listening in.

Garth sighed. "I am never going to get used to thi... Ah!"

Humphrey turned around and Lilly took out her sabre. "What! What is it?"

Lilly saw what Garth was looking at. "Ewww, its Winston, and he's got all this black rock all over him!"

"Uh, Lilly that would be metal, and its completely expected. You see, in this timeline, Winston has somehow mysteriously managed to get turned into a certain type of cyborg. The borg to be precise. Don't worry; he should be completely harmless since the pack hasn't been turned into mindless cyborg zombies yet."

Lilly was confused again. "Wait what?"

Winston's eyes sprang open and a red laser implant next to his eye came to life. "We are the borg, lower your weapons and surrender yourselves, we will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to out own resistance is... arrh! ow!" Garth was already firing his Morita Carbine at Winston before he could even finish what he was saying. Winston quickly brought up his shields.

"Okay, okay! Calm down you guys!" he said laughing. "I was just screwin with you. He, he, gets em every time."

Humphrey was the first to speak up. "Sir, we're really short on time and we need your help."

"Short on time huh? What's this, the third time saving the galaxy?"

"No sir, it's just that we were looking for Kate and its really important we get to her before things get out of hand."

Winston studied Humphrey for a while.

Garth couldn't take it anymore. "Sir, time is of the essence."

"But, don't you remember? Kate's been exiled to the farthest reaches of the park, that's why she's not here, not since the incident."

"Kate in exile? My sister? Oh Kate no!"

"Exile? What incident was it? What did she do that was so bad?" Humphrey was getting worried now.

"Why are you asking me like you don't remember?" asked Winston.

Suddenly, a loud thumping noise could be heard and the ground started shaking. Lilly looked down at a puddle in the cave and saw that there were ripples in it. They all started to get a little tense.

"Because we aren't the wolves you know. To you, we seem to be but we really don't know what's going on, we don't even know who we are in this timeline!" shouted Humphrey.

"Oh, she never did anything." Said Winston with tears coming out of what remained of his tear ducts.

The thumping got louder and the vibrations, stronger.

"Through no fault of her own, she became one of the single largest threats to the pack. You have to forgive me time lord Humphrey, you have to understand. She was a danger, we would have exhausted all our food in a day, I did what was best for us. I'm sorry."

"What! What happened to her that was so horrible!"

"Oh you'll find out. Anytime now." Said Winston looking terrified as he pointed to the ceiling.

Suddenly a huge paw came down over the den entrance. "Oh Humphrey, where are you? I can smell you you know." A large voice boomed. She sniffed the air for a while and moved on. The ground shook with her every step.

"Oh no." The three said in unison.

The three ran out just in time to see a five hundred foot Kate bring her paw down on a tree, snapping it in half. "Oooohhh, I like this power, it makes me feel so strong, so alive."

All the other wolves were in a panic. There was no way they could take something of that size down.

Kate passed by cliff where several wolves on top of it were awaiting her arrival

"Echo station 3-T-8, we have spotted the giant Kate, engaging as ordered!"

They all jumped on her body trying to slash and bite at her. Kate felt them and she immediately felt so aroused by the fact that their tiny attacks were merely tickling her. "Oooohhhh, that's right, keep jumping onto my beautiful enormous body." She shook them all off and continued on her rampage.

Humphrey, Lilly and Garth could only watch in horror as the wolf team was so easily defeated.

"How are we going to stop something that big?" asked Lilly.

"I know how! Come on you canines! Do you wanna live forever!" shouted Garth as he somehow managed to rally together a huge charge at Kate.

Garth started firing at Kate's tail while all the other wolves nipped at her paws.

"Oh, please stop! You don't know how horny that makes me feel! I just wanna crush you all and feel you tiny wolves under my body." She said with a moan.

Garth didn't know what to do. His Zerg rush had failed and his firepower was insufficient. He did all that he could do, he kept firing to cover the others' retreat.

"Its not good!" he shouted. "That flesh is too thick!"

Humphrey walked up to him and smacked him in the face. Lilly gasped. "That's not helping you know!" he shouted to Garth.

"We need to distract her or at least find a weak spot." Shouted Lilly.

"I've got the perfect one! Gimme your gun Garth, trust me!"

Humphrey strapped the gun onto his back. _Wait, how did I even get this strap?_

"Lilly stand here! Im gonna run to you and then jump, alright? You grab my legs and then slingshot me at Kate! I'll try and stop her, you just get everyone to safety!"

Humphrey started to sprint towards Lilly. He then jumped so she could grab his legs, then using his momentum; he was shot far ahead towards Kate.

He managed to land just underneath her and he quickly ran in front of her, firing his gun into the air so that she would notice him.

"Ahhh, Humphrey, there you are."

Humphrey stopped shooting rounds in the air. "Kate what are you doing?" You've destroyed so many wolves' dens and you're crushing all the trees! Look at all the destruction you've caused!"

"Oh Humphrey, don't try to stop me. I'm just exercising my new power that's all." She said in a seductive tone.

"Kate! You've gotta stop It won't be long before you actually harm someone!"

Kate looked down at the comparatively small Humphrey. "It would feel great just to feel their tiny bones getting crushed before me!"

Humphrey didn't know what to say. "You're insane!"

She swung a massive paw down at Humphrey, causing him to get crushed.

"AH! Kate, why are you doing this! ARGH!" Humphrey could feel his bones snapping as he was slowly getting crushed.

"Sorry Humphrey." She said and left him there bleeding to death.

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up a short while later and could feel himself regenerating as the blood receded and the pain went away.<p>

He caught up to Kate who was just about to crush a cornered innocent wolf couple.

"Please don't kill us. We'll do whatever you want!"

She ignored their pleas and lowered her paw.

"KATE! Stop!"

She turned around to see Humphrey pointing his Morita at her. She lifted her paw away from the couple, allowing them precious moments to escape as she turned around to face Humphrey.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my mate Humphrey! How did you survive I wonder. Hmmm, that won't be a problem; I'll just keep on crushing you."

Humphrey was starting to get a little nervous but stood his ground. He didn't want to feel the pain of getting crushed again but he knew he had to stop her.

"Come on Kate, you've gotta stop this, its not what the Kate I know would ever do!"

"Well maybe you don't know me very well after all! Oh look, here come your friends!"

Humphrey turned around to see Garth and Lilly running up to him.

"They won't be of much help you know!"

Humphrey looked up at Kate. "I'm sorry Kate, this is going to be humiliating for you!"

He immediately ran under Kate leaving her, Garth and Lilly confused.

_This is going to be so disgusting, but hopefully, it should buy me sometime to find a solution!_

He aimed the gun up at Kate's most sensitive part of her body. He fired at full auto, not stopping even once.

Kate's head jerked upwards and she felt good! "Oh yeah Humphrey! That's the spot!" she moaned.

The Ghostbusters came out of a collection of trees to see what was happening. They soon ran up and joined Garth and Lilly in looking shocked and confused.

Kate's body was trembling with pleasure.

Garth and Lilly shouted out to Humphrey while Saltey, Shakey and Mooch just stood there unable to comprehend the situation. "What are you doing!"

"The bullets won't penetrate, they only tickle her! So this was the only weak spot I could think of!" he shouted back as he continued firing.

"Ahh! That feels so good!" moaned Kate as she slowly started lowering herself to the ground.

A strange white liquid started to pour out from Kate. Humphrey didn't stop shooting and he ended up splattering the white liquid everywhere.

Kate was finally defeated as her massive body came falling to the ground on its side. Humphrey finally stopped shooting and he just stood watching the enormous Kate lying on the ground panting heavily.

"Humphrey I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said before ending up in a deep sleep.

All the wolves who were watching in the nearby trees came out cheering for Humphrey.

"Hooray for Humphrey! He saved us all!"

"Humphrey! Humphrey! Humphrey!"

"Thanks for the gun Garth. If she gets up again just shoot her in that spot like I did." Said Humphrey as he passed the gun back to Garth who looked disgusted.

"So where are you going now Humphrey?" asked Lilly as he slowly walked away. The crowd's cheering died down.

"I'm going to find a way to help her." He said and walked off in search of a certain blue police box.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate slowly opened her eyes. She quickly closed them again as she was blinded by a bright light.

_Ah! Where am I?_

She realised she was sleeping on some sort of soft mattress. She looked around and found herself in a room with many tiny little windows allowing out side light in.

Suddenly, she also noticed that there was a row of small shelves holding multicoloured bottles and several small tables with silver objects on them right next to her.

"What kind of place is this? Why is everything so small?" She said to herself.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide as she remembered everything that happened. _Oh no! What have I done? I caused so much destruction and worst of all, I killed Humphrey! Am I still big? _Kate was having a hard time taking everything in and she started panting.

"Oh no, they're not small, not at all. You're just really big that's all!" said a British accented voice that echoed all around the room.

Kate started frantically looking around for the source of the voice.

"Um, sorry, I'm down here!"

Kate turned on to her other side and saw a tiny familiar looking grey wolf in a lab coat standing on two legs.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes Kate, it's me Humphrey. How was your sleep? I hope you're well rested." He said, still in his accented voice.

"Humphrey, what happened to your voice?" asked Kate.

"Oh it's nothing; it's just something that came with being a time lord. It can be switched on or off whenever I want it to" said Humphrey in his normal voice. "It's great isn't it? Now whenever I have guests in my den I can always ask them 'would you like a cup of tea?'"

Kate was relieved that Humphrey still had his trademark Humphrey personality but she was still finding it hard to take in everything that was going on.

Humphrey could see that Kate was confused and tried to calm her down. "It's aright, I'll explain everything later."

"Humphrey you're still alive, even after I crushed you and ground your bones into tiny bits. Are you alright with that?" she asked feeling scared that he might hold a grudge, especially if he was now a ghost coming back to haunt her.

"Oh, don't worry, in the time it took for you to find the pack, I had already discovered that I was capable of healing really fast and I also had the ability of unnatural strength which I used to carry you here."

"You what? You carried me here? But you're so tiny and crushable! How is it that I didn't crush you? What about the pack? Did anyone get hurt? Oh no, what have I done?"

"Now Kate, I told you I'll explain everything in a while just please lie down" he said, trying to reassure Kate.

"But, I can't, what if someone got hurt or injured. Oh no, am I to be banished? What's going to happen next ...Ow!" Kate yelled in pain as enormous body crashed through the ceiling of the building as she stood up on her long legs.

* * *

><p>Garth and Lilly had just finished sorting out the new den allocations to those who had lost theirs during the previous battle and were heading over to a large warehouse a distance away from the park. All was peaceful and quiet as they walked.<p>

"So, Lilly, how's it feel to be mischievous, you know, now that you're able to release your wild side?

"Oooohhh it feels great! I've never felt better! It's like I don't need be shy hide my true feelings and opinions anymore. It's so refreshing!" she said spinning and prancing around Garth.

Not knowing how to react, Garth kept walking as he waited until Lilly calmed down. Suddenly, he felt a great weight on him. Hey looked up and saw a white tail swishing before his eyes and Lilly's face looking right down at him.

"Um, Lilly, can you get off me please?" he said in a scared that he might offend her and end up like Humphrey did the last time she was REALLY high except that this time, Garth can't regenerate like Humphrey.

"Oh, okay" she said pouting as she got up on her front legs and lifted her body backwards over Garth's head.

"Wow, you are really flexible you know that?" said Garth complementing on Lilly's body. "How do you even do that? Your front paws are on me here, yet your hind legs are in front of me there." He said in awe.

Lilly kept her front paws on Garth's shoulders, bending her back even more to allow her head to be able to see Garth. "Oh Garth, you're so cute you know that?" she said giggling once again.

Still in her awkward position she bent downwards to Garth as they both started to kiss.

They were both suddenly interrupted by a loud crashing noise and a shout of pain.

"What was that?" asked Garth.

"It sounded like it came from the warehouse, we'd better go check it out" said Lilly, now in a serious mood.

They arrive at the warehouse a short while later to witness a massive Kate standing in what appeared to be a hole she ripped right through the roof of the warehouse.

"What happened here Kate?"

Kate's head turned to look at Garth. "Oh hey Garth, you're here. That was nothing, it was just an accident, see I stood up without realising that the ceiling was only a few feet away from me and then well I sort of sprung up in the excitement of the moment."

Kate's eyes turned upwards to see Lilly lying down in a relaxed manner on her head right between both her eyes. "Hey sis" she said waving to Kate's right eye. "Good to see you're alright."

They could all hear a loud coughing noise from below.

"Oh no, Humphrey! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Humphrey climbed up the destroyed metal roof. "Awww, that's going to cost me some repairs although hopefully we won't be using this place to hide you anymore."

Kate's ears pricked up when she heard this. "What do you mean? Am I going to stay somewhere else?"

"No Kate, I mean this."

Humphrey ran down behind Kate and inserted a long thin needle into Kate's butt. Kate yelped in pain.

"Now, don't move! This is a delicate process."

After a minute or so, the needle was slowly pulled out of Kate after it had finished inserting some green clear liquid.

Kate was annoyed and surprised. "What was that for? You can't just go around sticking needles into people's butt without their permission or at least asking them first!"

Lilly who was standing next to Garth on the roof took several steps back from Kate and spoke up. "Uh, Kate? I don't know how to tell you this, but you're getting bigger."

Kate suddenly stopped and took in her surroundings. Just by sitting down, Kate had already covered the entire are of the warehouse. She also realised that she was considerably taller than before. Kate was suddenly ashamed. She felt like she was a freak and wanted to just hide away as quickly as possible. She wished she was back to her original self so she could find a nice place to hide away for a while.

She started to feel herself getting smaller and she looked around at her surroundings. _What just happened? _

She now sat in the warehouse which was now quite empty since she was pretty much the only thing taking space up inside it.

Humphrey, Lilly and Garth ran up to her to see if she was alright.

Lilly was the first to reach her sister by way of force speed. "Wow, Kate, you're back to normal just like that!"

Kate was breathing heavily right now and didn't respond. "Hoy did you do that?" asked Garth.

Humphrey stood up from his seating position. "That was my fault actually. I gave her a serum that allows her to control her size. She can now range from about a foot tall to a maximum of one hundred thousand feet. Eh, heh, heh, heh. Whoops" said Humphrey as he realised he probably made a BIG mistake.

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND feet!" shouted Garth. "She would bigger than a mountain at that height! She could kill us all with one paw! One paw!" he shouted, shaking a paw at Humphrey. "Do you know how dangerous she could be? Five hundred feet and she's already practically unstoppable but NO, you've made the problem, what, two hundred times bigger?"

Humphrey stared at Garth with a rather emotionless look. "Oh Garth, shush your bush. At least she's small now and I've given her control over her growth. She'll only grow when she gets angry and shrink when she's shy. So as long as we keep her calm and happy, she won't grow."

"Oh, and what if she does get angry huh? What if she suddenly wants to take over the world or something? We wouldn't be able to stop her would we? She'd destroy the world in no time!"

"Oh, Barf, don't you remember? I'm a time lord! I can just go back and fix it. Besides, the TARDIS is indestructible and I have thirteen lives left."

"And you know that how?"

* * *

><p>Kate and Lilly just stared at the boys who were arguing over what to do with Kate. Lilly realised they were speaking Klingonese to each other.<p>

"Um, what are they saying?"

"Oh, Humphrey just used a device to turn everything they say into an alien language because he was afraid that Garth might upset you and make you feel bad."

"How do you know?"

"Text message" said Lilly, holding up an Iphone next to her smiling face.

She put the phone in a pocket in her robes and hugged Kate. "Oh, I love you sis, and I'm so great you're back to normal, almost. I can't believe you're gonna be so big you could block out the sun for a day or crush the whole park or something like that."

Kate was suddenly afraid but didn't say anything as she contemplated what might happen if she really did grow up to that enormous height.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as Kate was locked in Lilly's embrace, Humphrey and Garth had got into another fight. Garth was strong but Humphrey was resourceful. Garth tried to pounce on Humphrey, he got kicked in the stomach and fell on his side. Humphrey tried to attack Garth but was tripped and was soon getting choked by Garth. He then brought up both his front legs to push off Garths paws from his neck. Garth tried attacking with his right paw this time but Humphrey blocked it just as it was coming for him. Just as Garth's attack was stopped, Humphrey hit him on the face with his free paw. Garth swiped at Humphrey with his left paw but it was caught again by Humphrey. Garth tried to wriggle free but Humphrey gave a kick to the stomach and then while he was still in mid-air, used his other leg to kick Garth in the face, making to kicks in one go. Garth ended up on the floor disorientated and tried to get up but then he felt Humphrey grab his head and bash it into the ground slowly and not too hard so that he wouldn't leave any wounds for Lilly to see.<p>

Suddenly, Kate and Lilly turned around to see what was going on and Humphrey quickly pulled Garth to his feet. They quickly stood next to each other smiling as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Kate was soon being asked some questions as to how she woke up and whether or not she remembered being in this timeline. The answer was of course, no. Next it was Humphrey's turn and he explained what being a time lord meant. Lilly really didn't have much to explain except that she could use the force to her own mischievous ends.<p>

Then, all eyes turned to Garth as he explained that he woke up in a suit of armour with a gun strapped to his back. When they asked him how his gun never needed reloading Humphrey stood up, "maybe it's heroes don't need to reload" he said in a joking manner.

Garth decided to ask some more questions. "Hey, Humphrey, now that you mentioned that were in an alternate timeline or universe and all, I was wondering when we'd be able to return to our own."

"I don't know Barf, I don't know"

"Hey don't call me that."

Lilly stood up with her light sabre out in between them. "Hey guys, knock it off. Personally I don't see what's wrong with staying here. I mean, sure its a little messed up and all but I feel so great now that I don't have to be afraid of letting my true feelings out."

Humphrey too decided that maybe staying wasn't so bad after all. "Yeah, it's different but its not that bad, I mean, I am a big hero, celebrity and rich business investor after all. I've still got my friends, I've got money, I'm finally being respected. But most of all, I have you" he said to Kate.

"Oh, Humphrey, that's so sweet but I don't think people are going to like the idea of me being around here, not after what I did."

"Oh Kate, that's in the past" said Humphrey. He was now sitting next to her and hugging her close to him. "You have been and always shall be my love. They won't dare lay a paw on you." He started patting her shoulder. "You are my mate after all and they probably don't want to incur a time lord's wrath upon them."

She looked up at Humphrey. "You'd help me find a place here just for me?"

"Yes"

"So, what do we do now oh wise time lord?" said Garth, ruining their moment.

Humphrey looked at him, annoyed but chose to let it pass. "Alright everyone, until we can find a way to get home, we are stuck here. Finding the right technology will be quite hard, the wolf pack is too badly unequipped, they're more primitive than you realise."

"Talking to people. Talking to people and understanding what's going on will help us fit in better" pointed out Garth.

"And what if we don't get home? If Humphrey can't find a way to get us back to our own timeline it is possible, however unlikely that we might be staying here, forever" said Kate looking concerned.

"Any obstacle we face while trying to get home will be a useless gesture no matter what ever it is. Humphrey's TARDIS is the ultimate power in the universe, I suggest we use it" suggested Garth.

Humphrey eyed Garth carefully and started to relax himself a bit more in his seat.

Lilly who had so far been uninvolved in the conversation finally spoke up. "Don't be too proud of this technological terror Humphrey's obtained. The ability to travel through time and space is insignificant next to the power of the force."

Humphrey sighed. _If only she realised the potential his ship had._

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorceress' ways Lilly. Your sad dependence on that sad religion has not helped you conjure up some solution to the problem or at least help us in some..."

Garth never got to the end of his sentence as Lilly was pointing a paw at him. She started to force choke him. "I find your lack of faith disturbing. So many times I stood by your side and watched as you made the big decisions. For too long have I kept myself bottled up being unable to say anything, living in the shadow of others. Well, now when I speak you listen."

Garth put a paw on his neck to try and stop the crushing feeling he had on his neck. "Do you understand me?" she asked with a burning fury inside her.

"Enough of this" Humphrey finally said as he stepped in. "This bickering is pointless" he said walking around the warehouse and letting his voice echo around. "Lilly will take Garth with her to the Ghostbusters headquarters to stay until we meet them there." He said to Kate. "We will then decide what to do next from there over some Chinese food I'm buying later."

Humphrey and Kate watched as Garth and Lilly walked of into the distance.

* * *

><p>Kate turned to Humphrey. "Well, what do we do now."<p>

"Well, later, we're going to get some Chinese food and meet up with them. Right now however, you're gonna get really angry so I can see what you can do."

Humphrey looked on with joy as Kate sat down and grew up to fifty metres in height.

"Wow, you're so beautiful when you're big."

Kate blushed, her fur blew in the wind. "Thanks"

"Now, pick me up and let me bathe in your juices baby!"

Humphrey stood on his rear legs as he let Kate pick him up. Kate then lay down on her back and spread her legs wide open. "Like this?" she asked, moving Humphrey closer to her sensitive spot.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Humphrey and Kate were now one flesh, well, Humphrey was kinda absorbed really but never mind.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark in the park as night had fallen. All was quiet as the wolves were now returning to their dens for a good night's sleep. All the dens were occupied except for those belonging to a select few.

Humphrey's den was dark and empty, but right next to it was an old looking brick building with heavy wood doors on the front and a big bright Ghostbusters sign on it. From inside the building there were bright lights which shone out of the windows and laughing could be heard coming from the second floor.

Nine wolves sat around the table. The vegetarians Reba and Janice were slowly munching on their vegetable dishes, Saltey, Shakey and Mooch were having a sweet and sour pork dish with rice and honey lemon chicken, Garth and Lilly were having some noodles and Humphrey was having a rather large cha siu bau (叉烧包) bun with barbequed pork inside. Everyone was having a good time talking, laughing and eating except Kate. Humphrey was still laughing over a joke and was about to take another bite when he looked over at Kate and noticed that her ears were down and her face had a said expression.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating anymore. He was still hungry of course but he just didn't want to eat at the moment. Humphrey focused all his attention on Kate, letting his mind block out all other distractions. He saw the world around him get distorted and the noise from the others became muffled and then inaudible. He read her thoughts. She was just depressed as she felt she didn't really fit in here.

* * *

><p>Kate felt a weird feeling in her mind, like somebody was there, poking and prodding into her memories and thoughts. She tried blocking it out and took all her thoughts and memories with her a locked them up in a vault.<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey was just beginning to scratch the surface when suddenly he felt being pushed away, then in his mind's eye; he saw a giant wooden door shut in his face. The psychic feedback was so strong that when the doors closed, Humphrey was literally blown back in his seat and fell over.<p>

* * *

><p>Later when Humphrey finally woke up from his fall, everyone was asleep in the bunks room which was now quite over crowded ever since they added four more beds to accommodate ten in the room at once. He noticed that two beds were empty. One was of course a reserve bed and the other one was Kate's.<p>

He walked out into the arcade room and saw that Kate was there standing alone on two legs, using the pool table for support. She looked down. Humphrey walked over and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Kate is everything alright?" he asked in a soft comforting tone.

Kate immediately turned around to face him. She had anger in her eyes as she glared at him. "No! Everything is not alright! Humphrey, you just made me into a monster. I had the worst nightmare earlier. I dreamt that I was a hundred thousand feet tall and I killed everyone because I wasn't looking where I was stepping. It felt terrible."

After a few minutes her expression changed. "In just one day, you and I have become so powerful. I bet no one has told you they're afraid of your power, but I know, they're just as afraid of you as they are of me." Kate started advancing towards Humphrey.

Humphrey wasn't sure where she was going with this and kept backing up as she advanced towards him.

"Humphrey, you and I could have the ultimate power!"

Humphrey looked behind him. He was going right for the metal pole. "Uh, Kate? Snap out of it. You don't know what you're talking about."

"IT IS USELESS TO RESIST!" she said stretching out her body seductively. She started to grow but only very slowly. "Humphrey, you do not realise your true potential." She was twice her normal size now. "We have only begun to explore our power. With our combined strength we could stop all this mindless conflict and bring order to the world. IT IS OUR DESTINY! Join me Humphrey, and we will rule the world as Alpha and Omega!"

Humphrey was backed up against the pole now. "No, I won't join you! You have evil intentions! Your power has poisoned your mind! Snap out of it Kate!" He started shaking her. "Snap out of it!" Humphrey lost his balance on the edge and fell through the hole in the floor. "Woah, Ahhhh!"

Kate slowly came back to her senses. "Humphrey? Oh no! Humphrey, I'm so sorry. Let me come down and help you." She tried to slide down the pole and got stuck as she was three times bigger than her normal self. "Oh, whoops." She shrank down and slid down the pole, landing at Humphrey's side.

Luckily for her, the door to the bed room was closed so no one overheard their little incident. Kate checked on Humphrey. He was still out cold. She carried him up the stairs and put him on his bed.

She thought over her actions for a while. _What is wrong with me?_

She went to sleep, tossing and turning once again.

* * *

><p>Kate found herself in a misty place. The air was cool and natural. <em>Ahhh, this feels great!<em>

The sun was just rising and she saw rocks all around her. She soon saw that she was on a mountain as the mist shifted around. _Where am I? What place is this?_ The clouds below parted and there was a wonderful view of the world beneath her. It was breathtaking.

She spent several moments trying to take in the view. A sudden loud noise came echoing from the distance. The smell pebbles at her feet were shaking. A nearby water puddle had ripples in it.

"What is this! What's going on!"

An enormous wolf it's back turned towards her started emerging through the clouds. It had blondish gold fur just like hers. It grew to the height of the mountain, and then taller and taller until Kate really had to look up to see its tail. "Wh, wh, who are you?" she stammered feeling afraid that this huge monstrosity might crush her. Suddenly, the massive wolf raised its hind legs as it started to turn around, causing such vibrations that several rocks on the mountain broke off. "Why, Kate, don't you remember me?" Its giant head turned around and Kate immediately recognized who it was. "I'm you, ha ha ha ha."

The giant Kate started laughing evilly. Kate could only watch in horror as the giant mirror image of her scooped up a large section of a city and placed it inside her. "Oh" she said trembling with pleasure. "That feels just great! Just think you'll get to do all this when you wake up. All you have to do is get angry."

The giant Kate walked over to another part of the city and picked it up. "Of course, they're not all for fun and games." She licked her lips and ate the city. The giant Kate picked up several more parts of the city using them either to pleasure herself or as a snack. Kate was really shocked now. Was this horrible monster really her? She was really scared of what she might someday turn into. Giant Kate started lying down right on the city itself, stretching her legs and crushing everything beneath her.

"But the best part is," said the giant Kate getting up and looking for a specific object. "You're unstoppable and every one is powerless against you. Aha, there we go." She picked up a large piece of land next to the mountain. "The world shall be your playground and the people your play things. You shall make a desert of their homes, even yours." She said pointing to what Kate now realized was Jasper Park." It's even quite funny you know, all your life you've wanted to be stronger, better so that you could be a better leader of the pack. You wanted to assert your presence, yet now when your chance is here, you're afraid of it" She could hear the voices of everyone she knew. "Kate help us!" "Why are you doing this?" "Ahhh!" One voice alone managed to grab her attention. "Kate, I thought you loved me." _Humphrey? NO!_

Kate was suddenly in the place of her giant self she saw earlier. She immediately realized what was going to happen but it was too late as the park was crushed as her paw placed it inside her own…

Kate woke up breathing heavily. It was still night outside, around five in the morning. She couldn't bear to stay indoors any longer and went outside for some fresh air.

Kate wasn't the only one to have a nightmare though; in fact Humphrey, Garth and Lilly were having nightmares too.

* * *

><p>Humphrey stared into the red eyes of another grey wolf. "Who are you?"<p>

"I'm you and you are me!"

Humphrey took a few steps back. "Ah! How can you be me? This is crazy, I'm outta here!"

Red eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. "Wha?"

"I am you, a part of you at least." He started speaking with his British accent. "I am the one you release when you give in to your desires. I am your dark side Humphrey, let's face it. You are pathetic. Let me out and you can be so much more but you're not. You've been trampled on and disrespected by others who would think less of your value as an omega"

"What do you want from me?"

"I only want you to release me Humphrey. Hm, just think of all the evil we could do together. We, could rule the universe, you could make people worship you! They will love you! THEY WILL FEAR YOU! RELEASE ME!" he shouted at Humphrey who was now panting heavily. "Cup of tea?"

That was the last straw. Humphrey screamed at the top of his lungs as he was slowly going insane.

* * *

><p>Lilly woke up alone in the forest. She didn't have her clothes or light sabre, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and she was happy to see that she was back home.<p>

She heard a strange giggling. Her sith lord self had jumped out from the trees to greet her.

"Hi!" she said with a happy face.

"Hi." Said Lilly, now cowering away not sure what would happen.

"Oh, don't be afraid, it's just me! Well, actually you! Ha, ha, ha, ha" Lilly looked at herself. She was so happy about everything and so high spirited, but most of all, she wasn't shy to let others know what she was feeling. Lilly felt ashamed. All these years she had been too afraid to be herself around others. It was all her fault that she never became anything better. She suddenly felt fear grip her as she realised that if Humphrey turned everything back to normal, she would become plain old quiet Lilly. She started to cry.

"Oh, Lilly don't cry" her other self said trying to comfort her.

"Why not? If everything goes back to the way it was, you'll never exist, and I'll be shy, weak and powerless like before."

Sith Lilly sat down before her, tears rolling down her fur as well. "Please stop crying, it makes me sad seeing myself cry."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I don't want to go back."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I don't want to make everyone else stay here just to make me happy."

"Lily, let me tell myself something alright? I am just the many parts of you showing what I really am. If you didn't have any courage at all I wouldn't be here, but you do and that is why I exist. I am a manifestation of what you would be like if you would just release that courage."

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter what place you go to. True courage comes from in here" she said pointing to Lilly's chest.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The sith Lilly started to disappear into the forming mists. "Don't thank me, thank yerself."

* * *

><p>"Garth! We're running low on ammo get some from the crates!"<p>

Garth found him self standing alone on the floor inside some sort of metal box type of base.

"Garth! We need ammo, now help us get some. They're in the crates under the towers!"

He suddenly realised that he wasn't alone in this outpost. There were wolves on the walls of the outpost. There were too many of them to count given the situation. They were all shooting at unknown invaders that were attacking them from the outside.

Garth did as he was told and went to the crates. The gun turrets above were shooting like there was no tomorrow. He looked back down at the crates and opened it. He saw all the ammo cartridges and magazines. He picked several up and tossed them to those on the walls. "Good job corporal!" "Thanks Garth" "I'll put this to good use"

Suddenly, "Garth, these are empty! What the hell are you doing back there?"

Garth ran over to the crates and searched for ammo. He picked up a mag and looked at it. It was empty.

"Darn it" he said throwing it aside. He picked out another. It was empty as well. "Darn it."

He pulled out another crate and opened it. He inspected another mag. "Darn it"

He started frantically looking through all the mags. THEY WERE EMPTY.

"Darn it" he said throwing another mag on the floor. Suddenly there was a crashing noise beside him. A giant beetle had smashed a hole in the wall and hordes of four-legged spiders were swarming outside. He did exactly what he always did. Garth aimed his gun at the hideous creature and fired. CLICK.

"WHAT! Of all the times I would need to reload, it has to be now."

He crouched back down to the crates and looked for ammo. "Darn it"

As all this was going on, Garth's trooper unit was getting slaughtered on the wall.

And so, of all the groups dreams that night, Garth's was the weirdest. Later that morning, when everyone finally woke from their sleep, they saw Garth, still asleep muttering "Darn it".


	6. Chapter 6

First part all done now. This is where it starts explaining how things got to be the way they are and hopefully help explain a few things. I am also linking this story to my other lion king story. If you read the lion king sci-fi story that I am also working on, you'll see that the hyena crew is watching a showing of . This chapter shall reveal how that comes about. Any way, both stories are going to be set in the same universe and they will both refer to events in each other while staying within their respective boundaries.

I do not own, 'Attack of the fifty foot woman', 'Star Wars', 'Dr. Who', 'Starship troopers', 'Star Trek', 'Alpha and Omega', 'Ghostbusters', the apple company, or karate and or any other martial arts. This work is for entertainment purposes only and is given to you as is. You may change it in any way so long as you credit me, bla bla bla and so forth.

Humphrey walked out of the Ghostbusters head quarters. They had all just finished a nice breakfast with coffee, toast and eggs. He looked behind him at the sign, it read Ghostbusters and on the building itself there was a line of words that was slightly painted over. It read 'Service brought to you by Dr. Hu'. Humphrey guessed that it was probably his name, Dr. Humphrey on the sign but someone must have painted it over by accident. _Dr. Hu, hm, I like the sound of that! It makes me sound more mysterious. _

He walked around the surrounding area of the headquarters which was pretty much just trees and grass since this was actually quite far from where the main den area was located.

He was having a peaceful quiet morning walk which was sadly interrupted when he heard a scream coming from the valley.

Running over to the valley as quickly as he could, he arrived just in time to see Kate fighting two other wolves, a male and a female.

Humphrey immediately rushed over to Kate's side. "Whoa, hey what's going on here? Who was that I just heard screaming?"

The male looked surprised. "Humphrey? Impossible! I saw you get crushed by this monster just yesterday!"

"I am capable of healing very fast but that's a long story best kept for another time." He turned to Kate and back. "Now, would someone like to tell me what's going on here?"

The male stepped in front of his mate. "My mate and I were just going for an early morning walk here in the valley and then that THING showed up."

Kate's ears flattened down in shame and she took a few steps back.

"Hey! That 'thing' you're pointing to is my mate!"

"She destroyed our den and threatened to kill everyone!"

Kate felt horrible as she watched the two argue back and forth. The male wolf's words stung but she controlled herself just enough. She didn't want to make the situation worse by letting her anger and growth get out of control.

"I don't care who you are or who she is. I am ending this now!" The male wolf charged at Kate who let him attack her. Humphrey pushed the wolf off and started fighting him.

_Oh no! _Kate thought.

Humphrey managed to grab the male's paw as it came at him. He pulled on it which brought the male's face right into Humphrey's speeding fist, knocking him unconscious. The wolf's mate saw this and charged at Humphrey but ended up on the ground as a result of Humphrey's Ushiru Geri back kick.

Humphrey walked over to Kate and checked on her. "You alright? Did they hurt you?"

Kate's facial expression was one of extreme shock and surprise. "Humphrey, how did you do that? You fought them both off so easily! I had no idea you were such a good fighter."

"I am no fighter; I am a keeper of the peace. Didn't you ever find out that I knew martial arts since I was a pup?" he said looking at her shocked expression and enjoying every moment of it.

"Wow" was all she could say. "Did you ever fight another wolf before this?"

"Actually yes, but most of them were wolves from outside the pack. The only one I ever fought that was in the pack was Garth. I beat him easy."

"What?" she asked looking surprised. "You beat Garth? When did this happen?"She really had a change of heart now. Humphrey no longer seemed to be the weakling wolf everyone else thought he was.

"Oh, it happened yesterday when we were all over at the warehouse when you and Lilly were talking" said Humphrey in a matter of fact way.

Kate was really taking this quite well then she suddenly turned angry. "Hey, if you're so good, then why didn't you use it to fight those bears on the mountain and save our asses a whole lot of trouble?"

He smiled at her saying "I was going to only at the last minute because I didn't know how you would react."

Kate looked down at the ground as she blushed. "Oh, okay."

"Come, let's get you outta here. I wanna see the way your parents react when they see you all back to normal. Computer, locate Winston and Eve." He said talking into a police box shaped badge he had stuck to his fur.

"WINSTON AND EVE CURRENTLY LOCATED IN UNITED PACK WESTERN TERRITORY RECREATIONAL AREA"

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"Another amazing piece of technology that I found and hooked up to the TARDIS" he replied.

A round stone resembling a golf ball sat undisturbed on the grass. Suddenly a wooden stick swatted it away.

"Good shot Tony!" said Winston. Marcel and Paddy watched on as the two wolves continued their private game.

"Come on honey, you can beat that!" shouted Eve from the shade where she was sitting.

Winston, still in Borg implants walked up to his ball and got into position to hit it. Keeping an eye on the hole his laser implant aimed at it and his circuits calculated necessary equations. To Winston, everything appeared with a greenish hue and numbers came up on his internal HUD showing him the necessary information. Thinking to himself for a bit he finally said "Uh huh" to himself and brought up a holographic display of the balls path in his HUD. It showed a green arc from the ball reaching over to the hole. Numbers and information on velocity, mass, weight, acceleration and all that appeared next to the green arc.

All this happened in just three seconds and he was getting into position when Tony suddenly walked up to him. "Oh, no you don't Winston, no cheating with those implants of yours, switch em off." He said before taking a few steps back.

Winston sighed and switched off the laser and HUD system, doing the predictions on his own. He was just about to hit it when suddenly Humphrey and Kate came running over. _Wait, Kate?_

Suddenly he felt a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He went over to her and hugged her, as did Eve. "Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you!"

Eve and Winston were close to tears now. "Oh, Kate, I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so, so sorry I banished you."

"It's alright dad. I understand."

"We missed you so much! How is it that you're back to normal?" asked Eve.

Kate pointed to Humphrey who was now having a nice reunion with Marcel and Paddy, laughing away.

"You had better ask him on the specifics" she told them.

Tony walked over to the three. Humphrey was now telling some sort of joke in his British accent. "So then he says, 'are you my mummy?'" "Ahh, British humour" says Marcel complimenting Humphrey's sense of humour. The three laugh for a while but are interrupted by Tony who was walking towards them, followed by Winston, Kate and Eve who wore a sunhat and sunglasses.

Humphrey explained how he managed to turn Kate back to normal with a special serum, shocking everyone when they found out that its effects were linked to Kate's emotional state.

"Now, now, before you start asking questions, there's something you should all know about me, Kate, Garth and Lilly."

Tony was the first to speak up. "What's that?"

"We are not of your world."


	7. Chapter 7

"We are not of your world, nor of this timeline."

Tony was again, the first to speak up. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you're not from this timeline?"

"Well, for one thing, Winston here is not a Borg drone where we come from" Humphrey replied.

"Well, isn't that the point? I mean, you're a time lord. You are supposed to travel to other dimensions and that sort of thing right?" asked Winston.

Humphrey sat down on the soft grass and proceeded to tell them of their timeline.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey. What do you mean 'our timeline'?" asked Tony. "Who else is with you?"

"Just me, Kate, Garth and Lilly. All four of us have no idea what's going on. We'd really appreciate it if we could meet again somewhere later and get our stories straight."

Eve finally started to say something after being left out of the conversation all along. "Perhaps it would be better if we showed you."

"What?" asked Kate. "What do you mean show us?"

The three elder wolves were deep in discussion for a while before they finally broke up. "1900 hours, Holo suite 3-A on level three of the entertainment section at what is known as Tony's" said Winston.

"You can't miss it" said Tony. "My bar is on every map system in town."

Kate frowned. "In town? Isn't that outside the park and where the humans live?"

Kate was met with confused stares from the three older wolves. "Why, Kate dear, what are you talking about?" said Eve.

"You know the humans outside the town, park, whatever you want to call it" added Humphrey.

Winston just stared at him for a while, trying to see if he was okay. "But Humphrey, there's nothing but straight road from there to the next city."

Tony looked at the ground as he thought it through. "Maybe they are from their timeline" he suggested. "You see Humphrey, Kate; this planet is the home world of the wolves. If there were any other threats here, I think we'd know about it."

Humphrey stared into space for a while. "But I saw them outside the park." Then, the realisation hit him.

"Your hypothesis doctor Humphrey?" asked Kate in a playful joking manner.

"Well it could be that there is a dimensional rift somewhere between the entrance to the park and here which I must have walked through in order to end up from that timeline, into our timeline. I mean it's possible, that the rift is somehow trying to merge both of our timelines together. If, we close it, then this timeline should return to the way it was, allowing us to see it exactly as it is. The absence of humans from this timeline also explains why we've suddenly gained all these technologies." Humphrey took a deep breath as soon as he finished his long answer.

Winston couldn't take it all in properly. "Wait, you mean to tell me that there is a dimensional rift, outside the park, on the home planet of the wolf union, and that there are possibly, hostile and violent beings waiting on the other side of it? How long has this rift been here?"

"Well" Humphrey said, his attention focused on the rift. "Since it seems that you haven't encountered any humans before, it is likely that the rift is still newly formed."

He turned to the three elders. "We will meet you at Tony's. Right now, we've got a dimensional rift to seal."

"Right then" said Winston as he turned to Marcel and Paddy. "Let's get back to our game; while" he gestured towards Humphrey and Kate, "They do whatever it is they need to do." He took a few steps and then fainted. Tony, Eve, Marcel and Paddy looked went to check on him as the two others left in search of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Humphrey awoke on the white marble floor that was a feature of his TARDIS. The only lights that were on were some dim blue ones, signifying a blue alert, which usually meant docking procedures or environmental hazard. He slowly tried to get back up and stand and found that he had hands and feet. With Life support power returning, the ships lights came back on, showing green alert status. He saw Kate, Garth and Lilly all on the floor, just beginning to wake up. <em>Well, this is going to be an interesting experience.<em>

* * *

><p>The four stood around the middle of Humphrey's TARDIS, standing around trying to get a feel of their new bodies. Most of them except Humphrey were having trouble standing on two legs as opposed to their original four. Humphrey helped Kate to stand up as she was leaning on the console.<p>

All eyes turned to Kate who stood naked. Garth was in his armour, Lilly in her robes and Humphrey was in a suit which seemed to have just appeared when the transformation occurred, leaving Kate the odd one out without any clothes. Kate just stood there, stunned. "What happened to us?"

Lilly was having trouble standing on two legs and so did Garth. The two fell on top of each other, causing Humphrey to chuckle. Suddenly, Kate lost her balance too but Humphrey managed to catch her before she fell. "Kate, you look hot" complemented Humphrey as he tried to comfort her. "Erm, guys, what are these?" asked Lilly pointing to her chest which had drastically changed shape in the last five minutes.

Humphrey was blushing now. Garth noticed it and started to get curious. "Yeah, why are their chests suddenly bigger anyway?"

"I'll explain later right now..."

"Why do we have similar forms to humans?" asked Kate.

Humphrey sighed. He didn't want to tell them this until later, but since they were asking him now, he might as well tell them. "It's exactly as I expected, in this universe or timeline whatever, humans do not exist. Instead wolves are in their place. Everything's messed up somehow and now the hyenas have formed a massive space faring empire and the lions have split up into the Outlander Star Empire and the other is in the United Federation of Species. At least that was what was in the TARDIS database. Apparently, there is an uneasy truce with the empire, and the other factions which is good news but we, and the empire have recently been in a war with each other which all four of us had fought in. You okay with all this?"

"Okay, I'd like more on that sometime later" said Garth looking confused.

"If it's important that I know, then I'll find out more later." said Kate while she was moving her arms and legs to assess her new body.

Lilly was already swinging her lightsaber around, trying to get a feel of things as well.

"Hey, careful with that, it's my ship" Humphrey cautioned. He brought up a large map of the ship on a large wall mounted screen.

"Now, down to business. We all go to the indoor shopping mall to get some new outfits! This suit is a little too formal, Garth, your armour simply isn't suitable for a Friday night out, and Lilly, same goes for your robes. Kate will need some clothes too. We need to wear something that won't make us look out of place at the bar. Remember, in this timeline we must all behave similarly to humans so that we won't stand out of place."

"This place has a mall? Is it inhabited or anything? And how is it that all this can fit inside a tiny blue box?" asked Kate. "Is there anything else in here that we should know about?"

All Garth could say was "cool" while Lilly had her mouth open.

Humphrey took a moment to reply. "Actually, yes, the TARDIS is so large that it would be best if you just stayed in this room whenever you're in here unless I am here to guide you. There is also a swimming pool, a spa, a theme park, stadium, hotel, war room and umph..."

Lilly was covering Humphrey's mouth to prevent him from going on and on about the ship. It was confusing enough already. She slowly removed her new hand as he remained silent.

"Right, sorry about that, anyway, the ship may look small on the outside but it's really a lot bigger on the inside. Besides, its twelve now and I really don't have the time to explain how the system works because right now, we have to prepare for tonight. Here are access cards to your accounts with twenty thousand credits in each." He said as he handed out the cards.

Lilly wanted to know how much money that was. "What will twenty thousand get us?"

" Well," Humphrey said as he was thinking, "to put it into perspective, a hot dog costs one credit, two sets of new outfits and shoes should come around to a total of, um, One hundred? Ten thousand could get you a ship. Don't. You don't need a ship and I do not want to have to get up there," he pointed upwards at the ceiling, "and haul your asses back here", he pointed to the floor.

Garth finally got up from leaning on the wall. "Great, so we can either be smart, get some clothes and save the rest for later, or, we can all blow it and get twenty thousand hotdogs each."

"Eighty thousand hotdogs used to be here, now its ghost town." Humphrey said to himself.

"What?" asked Kate, hears pricking up.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>Humphrey turned around from looking at a computerised map of the mall.<p>

"Alright you two, I'm gonna go take Kate to get some clothes, while you two can go get some lunch or something. It's all automated, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do. In any store, or outlet, there should be a panel with selections and categories on it. You can always put your own choices in or choose an option. To help you get started, the dress code is casual. Right now it's 1300hrs." _Damn, looking for Garth and Lilly really took longer than I thought! _"We'll meet you back here at the entrance at 1700 hours."

Garth and Lilly watch as Kate and Humphrey walk off into the mall. Looking at the map, Lilly suggests that they could go explore the mall first.

.The odd couple ends up somewhere in the entertainment area on their way to the food court. A robotic arm on a small base with wheels swings out with a screen that catches Lilly's attention.

_ONBOARD HOLODECKS AVAILABLE FOR USE AT ONLY 2 CREDITS FOR A MEMBERSHIP ACCOUNT AND EIGHT HOURS OF USAGE TIME._

Lilly turns to Garth and grabs his shoulder, unaware of her new Sith Strength.

He gritted his teeth in pain. "Hey, that hurts"

Lilly immediately pulls away and examines her hand. "Sorry, I didn't know my own strength."

Garth saw Lilly's apologetic expression and felt bad for her. "Hey it's alright, no worries. What was it you wanted me to see?"

She takes him over to the sign. "It's one of those holodeck things Humphrey was telling us about on the way in. I think it's what were going to see tonight. He said you get to live out your wildest fantasies in it. Can we go try it out?"

"Aww, Lilly, you know It's hard for me to say no to that face," he says as he looks at the huge excited smile Lilly has put on. "But remember, we have to prepare for tonight. I promise I'll ask Humphrey next time to try it out." He kinda felt bad now that he saw that Lilly's ears were down now.

"Sorry, maybe next time" she apologised. The robotic arm waved goodbye as they walked away.

Garth and Lilly continue walking past shops and stores until they finally reach an area where the stores just stop. What they saw before them was incredible.

What they saw was a massive four way intersection where the four wings of the mall connected together. At each corner lot there was a restaurant at least five stories high with glowing signs and windows and further out there were smaller stalls a little further out. The ceiling itself was a dome at least a kilometre above their heads that showed a simulated view of space which showed the sun during the day time, and the night stars when it came closer to the night. But what was probably the greatest sight of all for the two was when they reached the glass railing at the edge of a huge hole in the floor that had a diameter of at least two kilometres and stretched at least a hundred sublevels below.

Lilly's eyes opened with awe. "Wow, it's amazing! How deep do you think it goes?"

Garth looked at Lilly and then back at the hole, studying it for a while. "Let's find out."

He takes out a dummy round from somewhere in his trooper armour and drops it.

They both watch it fall as if in a trance.

Several moments went by but still, they failed to hear the faint echo of the tiny object hitting the bottom.

Suddenly a large floating ball with a blue eye in the middle flies quickly over to them.

"_Please do not throw objects into the atrium; it is a serious safety threat."_

Lilly's ears drooped in guilt. "Sorry."

"Hey, who or what are you anyway?" asks Garth.

The orb shifts its position to get a better look at Garth.

"_Sir, I am mall assistant drone number 204, here to help make your time in this mall as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. I also carry out certain maintenance duties here and there."_

The drone turns around, apparently looking at something. A strange robotic arm mounted on a small flat platform on wheels came out of a cabinet and went over to Garth.

"_I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that weapons are strictly prohibited in the mall due to safety reasons. This serving arm will have to relieve you of any weapons you have. You will get them back when you return to the exit."_

Garth at first looks uncertain but eventually gives up his Morita carbine, and a smaller yet equally advanced looking sidearm as well as several grenades whose technology he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The arm took each item and stored it into a cabinet located in its base. The orb turned its attention to Lilly, making Garth feel uneasy despite Lilly's look of calmness.

"_I am sorry but you'll have to remove your weapons as well as other dangerous or restricted items."_

To this, she simply replied, "I think you're going to need a bag."

Garth could only stare in shock and disbelief at what would happen next.

First of all, Lilly placed her lightsaber on the table, along with a hacking pad, blaster pistol, and three grenades. Another serving arm quickly came up with a large paper bag to take the items.

The droid was about to take the items away when she motioned for it to wait.

She opened her robes revealing the thin t-shirt and short jeans that she wore. What she had in her robes was another matter. Two packs of plastic explosives, double shotties with ammo to go with it, three more grenades, a pen shaped laser cutting tool, a small pack of poison darts and a compact but long grenade launcher. The eventual contents of the bag put Garth's to shame.

Garth looked at the huge arsenal of weapons, and then back at Lilly. _Lilly?_

Suddenly, she did something that no one could have expected. She took off her robes, then her grey t-shirt and slowly unbuckled the belt of her jeans and sled them slowly and carefully down her legs.

Lilly stood before Garth and the machines, stripped all the way down to her under clothes. She pulled out four small throwing knives from the sides of her underwear. Garth stared at her, and soon he started to feel a little hot 'down there'. Next, her hands slid down to her ass, and pulled out a combat knife. And on her left thigh, another blaster pistol conveniently strapped to her.

Still without her clothes she turned to the orb. "Is that all?"

"_Yes, it is. Thank you for your co-operation and have a nice day."_

Garth turned to Lilly, fully facing her now. "Alright! What was that?"

Lilly was confused. "What was what?"

"That thing back there, with all those weapons and the rest of that stuff!" Garth was starting to raise his voice as he was having hard time taking it in that his girlfriend could be a professional killer.

"I found that stuff already on me when I woke up, just like you with your stuff." She answered.

"You're a terrorist! You're a hitman! My girlfriend is hired killer!" he screamed maniacally. His voice echoed off the walls of the enormous yet empty atrium.

"Garth, get a hold of yourself!" she shouted at Garth. He continued screaming. Lilly was getting annoyed at Garth's behaviour now.

She grabbed him with her hands and brought him close to her. "Listen man! I prefer the term, 'soldier of fortune'" she said with her voice in a hushed tone now to prevent attracting attention to themselves. "Now, I just want to get some lunch. I don't need anymore of this aggravation. I know I may seem like a happy carefree soul most of the time but I didn't become a sith lord without a little dark side."

The blood seemed to drain away from Garth's face. He was petrified with fear as he felt Lilly's immensely strong hands start to tighten their grip on him. Lilly picked up Garth with one arm as easily as one would pick up a paper cup. Looking at her, Garth noticed that Lilly's eyes were a menacing yellow that seemed to see through into his soul. He quickly covered his face in fear.

"I may be without weapons but I have plenty of other abilities that will shut you up if you don't calm down right now!"

Garth whimpered in fear. She threw him into several tables and chairs ten meters away. Had, the tables been heavy or Garth without his armour, he would surely suffered injuries. He curled himself into a ball and covered his face as Lilly advanced towards him.

Suddenly, she blinked and her yellow eyes turned back to their normal purple. "Oh no Garth!"

She dropped him to the floor which caused him to yelp in pain. "Garth, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

She used the force to set up a table and chairs and quickly put Garth in one of the chairs. "Garth! Garth, are you okay? I'm so sorry I did that to you!"

She held his face to see if he was alright. The words barely came out of his mouth. "Ow, just promise me you won't be doing any of that anytime soon."

Her ears pricked up at the sound of his voice. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she said, almost crushing him in a tight hug.

"Uh, Lilly! Not, breathing!"

She quickly retracted from him saying, "Sorry."

Catching his breath, Garth remembered the whole reason why they were there in the first place. "C'mon, let's just go and get some lunch."

* * *

><p>Humphrey didn't know what to do. He was standing on the edge of a narrow wooden board with a sword in his hand.<p>

He looked on at the robotic arm that slowly advanced towards him. "Damn, you're good I'll give you that."

The two began fighting on the narrow board, with swords clashing. Humphrey was almost about to fall of the edge. _Damn! So this is how it ends eh?_

Suddenly he has a brilliant idea. He puts the sword in his mouth and jumps off the platform hanging onto the edge. He quickly reached out with a free hand to the back end of the board allowing him to get back onto the platform. "Ha, looks like the tables have turned."

"Humphrey! Are you quite done fooling around now?" calls out a voice.

"Alright, well call it a tie. Until next time then." He says to the robotic arm as it lowers its sword.

"Have you picked out an outfit?" he asks Kate as he puts away his sword. She was fortunately no longer naked as she had earlier pick out some underclothes for herself during Humphrey's sword fight. He jumped off the plank and landed on the floor four feet below it.

"Yes. It's a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt with some gold writing on it."

"Good, that should be quite appropriate. We are going into town after all."

"What did you get?" she asks.

"Well, I got this pair of black pants, black leather shoes and a white shirt with vertical black lines on it." Humphrey then decides to ask her what shoes she was going to pick out. "What about your shoes?"

"I don't really know. I am not wearing those high heeled ones. It is difficult walking on to legs as it is."

"Ah, just wear some sneakers then. They're quite comfortable and easy to walk in." He says as he tries on his shoes and clothes. "Oh look at the time, it's already 1600hrs."

Kate opened her mouth to ask what that meant but Humphrey quickly cut it. "Which means four in the afternoon. We had better head back to the entrance."

Humphrey felt an uneasy empty feeling in his stomach as he left the store. He turned around, muscles tensed ready for an attack as he heard a growling sound.

Kate quickly went to Humphrey's side. "Humphrey, what is it?"

He eyed the clothes racks and shelves in the store, and then quickly spun around to check along the area they were in before answering her. "Did you hear that?"

"Her what?" she asked.

Humphrey heard the faint barely audible growling again. "There it is again!" he said and eyed the opposite store.

He pulled Kate behind himself, ready for danger.

The growling sound came again. Humphrey turned his head around to see if Kate was okay. The growling sound was there again. He slowly turned to see Kate and realised that the sound was coming from her.

"Oh, I am such an idiot. You're just really hungry."

"Yeah, I guess I am" Kate said. "Where shall we eat?"

"Usually I would go to McDonalds but today I think I'll try out a nice little place called Lotteria."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I've been away in Korea for a week. Just got back on the fourth of January, a Wednesday by the way. Any way, I already had most of this chapter typed up by Friday but luckily I didn't upload it. Why? Because I didn't feel it was good enough for you that's why. Anyway, you might look at it like the way Valve did it's Half Life series or you might take the other way and believe that I am a procrastinator, which I am by the way but I would rather have you wait another two weeks after the usual update time for a quality piece of work than have a crappy piece of shAt on time. Please review and stuff. Once again, I own nothing other than my insanity.<p>

Wow, you're still reading this after all the crap I put you through up there? Anyway, skiing is fun, sitting around for three hours unmoving in a stranded bus with its wheels a foot deep in snow on the side of a mountain somewhere in the middle of Korea just to do that isn't. In case you haven't heard of Lotteria, it's a fast food restaurant chain that is really popular in South Korea.

Seriously, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. It really boosts the team's morale you know, gets the writing department going better when they know that their work is being appreciated. Also, If you don't mind, we could also use your help down in concept development. The team down there have been stuck for a bit and the writers really can't do anything until concepts are fully devlope- ALRIGHT, ENOUGH CRAP. Did you really think I have a hired team of writers and stuff at my disposal? Hope you didn't, but really, I appreciate your reviews and I do read them.

**IMPORTANT!**** Do you think I should write the four's backstory as a part of this one or should I do it in a separate upload story. Polls are open so, tell me what you think I should do.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had just made it in time to arrive at Tony's for their scheduled time. The four had met up at their arranged meeting at five o'clock.

Apparently, Garth and Lilly had fish and chips before getting to choose their outfits.

Lilly wore a full black outfit that fit her body exactly. Specifically, it was a black top, black pants. Kate had a white top that had a smiley face on it and a pair of jeans, Garth had a grey t-shirt and white pants while Humphrey had a white long-sleeved shirt with black pants. They were all wearing sneakers as Humphrey advised as it would be too hard to walk with high heels or unusual footwear. Humphrey was the only one who wore black leather shoes to Tony's.

They all got out of the car as soon as Humphrey parked it. It was a black 4 wheeled, ball-wheel (like in Irobot) sedan four seater with auto-drive function, holographic overlays, in-car movies, champagne, food, water and, well you get the picture.

Garth, Lilly and Kate were glad to finally be out of the car after ten long minutes of Humphrey driving round the large town at speeds higher than 120 km/h. Not only was it terrifying to them but also rather uncomfortable as Humphrey would quickly overtake any slower car an the other lane, making them all jerk in one direction, then the other as he aims to overtake another.

Humphrey looked at Kate as she got out. He thought back to when she took a bite from her "Bulgogi Burger" and ended up with brown sauce all over her snout and she had to lick it off. _She is so cute when she does that,_ he thought.

Kate noticed that Humphrey wasn't moving and decided to break his trance. 'Uh, Humphrey are you alright?' she asked.

This brought him away from his thoughts and back to the real world. 'Oh, yeah, yeah just fine.' He looked at one of the blue holographic displays that dominated the windscreen. 'Oh look, it says we just managed to miss the traffic hour, how lucky.'

The four quickly went up a spiral staircase that led to the upper floor, passing several slot machines, roulette wheels and such in order to reach the bottom of the stairs which was at the side of a large unused stage. As Kate walked, she noticed that there was a sort of symmetry to the design of the room, taking note that there was a symmetrical opposite of the stairs they had, and the oval shape of the stage area.

Night Train was playing on the sound system as they walked towards the Holo-deck that had been reserved for them. The doors opened with a hiss and they walked through. Little did any of them realise that this would be a night that would turn everything they knew upside down.

* * *

><p>A lone voice could be heard in the room. It spoke with calm authority.<p>

"For time and wolves do not stand still. Change is the law of nature, and those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future."

"I said 'are certain to miss the future!'" said Winston slamming his paw on the wooden table.

The wolf sitting closest to him laughs. Tony then pulls his cigar out of his mouth. "Sorry, I missed that."

Hutch got up from his end of the table and walked over menacingly to Tony. "Eastern Coalition leader Tony, this weapons crisis was the last straw. We almost blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today..."

"In good faith" reminded Winston.

"In good faith" repeated Hutch, "to sort this thing out."

"And why is she here? She's not involved" said Tony pointing at Eve and spinning on his chair causing her to snap her teeth at him.

"As I always say, you can forget your advisors but remember your wives."

He then turned to face Hutch as well. "Now everyone, as I like to think, in the long history of our world, that there are only a few generations..."

Winston stopped talking as he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the room. Eve immediately got out of her seat and got into a defensive stance. "Sounds like someone breaking in!"

Winston dismissed her with a wave of his paw. "It's just a storm dear, sit down."

Suddenly, the glass on one of the doors broke, revealing several zombies attempting to climb in.

Eve had never seen such creatures before. "Oh my" was all she could say as she got up and retreated to the relative safety of the others.

Hutch quickly got up in front of Winston to protect him from any other threats. "It appears the valley has been breached."

Winston grabbed Hutch's paw and moved it aside. His faced looked grim as he assessed the threat. "Zombies. People, at times like these our capacity to retaliate must be and has to be massive, to deter all forms of aggression."

He hit his paw on a wall behind him. "Everyone, lock and load" he said as the wall turned around to reveal a large selection of weapons.

"For the East" said Tony as he loaded up on weapons.

Winston got a grenade launcher, Hutch took a shotgun, Tony took a revolver and a machete, preferring close range combat and Eve held dual AK-47s being the bad ass shooter that she is. And to top it all off, each received a M1911 pistol and a complement of grenades.

Hutch casually strolled over to Winson's side. "Any last words sir?"

"Yes, dear, any superlative words of support for us?" asked Eve in agreement.

Tony put a cigar in his mouth, as though completely oblivious to the extreme peril they were about to face.

Winston finally broke the silence. "Do not pray for easy lives my friends. Pray to be, better wolves."

Suddenly, all the lights were shut off. As soon as they were back on, the zombies were gone. However, it seemed that all the elder wolves were armed with were small silvery M1911 handguns although they did not seem to pay it much attention.

"_**POWER LEVEL CRITICAL, MAJOR SYSTEMS OFF-LINE"**_

The sound of some strange eerie noise that sounded like someone wailing was heard, and before long, zombies were breaking through the glass on the locked doors.

Thinking quickly, the four wolves managed to quickly dispatch the zombies with knives and repair the barricades.

"Hutch, get me an external visual" yelled Winston as he worked on his barricade.

Hutch pressed a button on the table and an image of Jasper town (town due to it small population but has many high rise buildings) appeared on screen.

"Sir, this is a live feed from street cam 001."

The four just stared at the screen, speechless.

The sky was dark and yellow, black clouds and ash fell from the sky. An enormous hundred year old court house stood amidst the chaos of the town, its massive clock above it remaining off-line and intact for years already. Most if not all the shops on each side of the courthouse were abandoned and were blocked off by wooden barricades on the doors and windows. Black smoke rose from distant sources, some even within in the town boundaries further adding to the dark clouds in the sky. Several high rise office buildings and apartments had smoke rising from them as well. Some tall buildings even had large chunks and sections blown out of them, some at the top, and others in the middle. Even the towns own long range transport bridge lay twisted and mangled, its metal bent at odd angles possibly blown apart. The grass and plants that were growing in front of the courthouse were now all yellow and dying. Cars lay destroyed and burning. Yet, despite all the destruction, what worried them most, were the things that weren't there. The bodies.


End file.
